A rogue a day
by Bat-teen 28
Summary: A rogue a day keeps the Batman away.
1. Chapter 1 Zsasz

Zsasz.

**Note: Okay... so basically I'm going to be writing a story a day of Jester and how she interacts with the other rogues. So, every single rogue and I am going to write a story about all of them and how Jester is with them. Call me crazy, I know what I am about to do to myself. :D Please leave a review!**

* * *

Gotham's industrial district was one of the darkest places in the city, also one of the most dangerous. Being run by a mob boss didn't help much.

Every where you walked there was at least one thug per street or ally, but now, ever since the wall went up around half of Gotham to create Arkham City, the population of thugs had grown.

Jester wasn't that put off by that fact, especially since they worked for Joker, the man she worked for also.

What she did mind however, were the constant bat shaped interruptions in business and the bat shaped holes and punches throughout the steel mill.

But recently, a much more sinister thing had begun to occur. People had been going missing.

At first it was believed that they had been beaten up by Batman and were still unconscious, but once they had been missing for two days, others began to suspect Strange. Claiming they saw his TYGER guards dragging the poor idiots off.

But when the first body appeared, posed next to a pay phone, all of that was forgotten and the people of Arkham City suddenly realised the very real danger they were in.

Zsasz.

The name alone made Jester shudder. She'd met Victor before and afterwards, she didn't want a repeat visit from him for a very long time.

For one, he was creepy. For two he would kill you without reason, but Jester scrubbed this idea since she released who she worked for, but the main reason was… the man was so depressive. After speaking with him, Jester felt like she wanted to jump off a bridge, it was so… boring and agonisingly slow!

But, she had a very bad feeling that she would meet up with him, despite how much she didn't want to.

By the looks of things, today was the day that jester saw him again.

He was in an ally, posing one of his recent 'liberations' while carving a mark into his skin.

Jester watched from the shadows. She wanted him to leave, she was not in the mood to talk to the walking executioner.

"I know you're there little girl. Come out, I won't hurt you," Zsasz called, in that creepy voice of his.

Jester shuddered and came out of the shadows. "Hey Zsasz!" she greeted with a smile. "What Ya' doing?"

"Freeing another Zombie from their worthless existence," Zsasz answered bluntly as he walked over to her.

Jester sighed and looked up at the tally covered man. He wasn't very tall, but he was still taller then her.

If it weren't for the tallies and that creepy voice of his, Zsasz, with all that money he… had, could've been a real lady killer.

Jester paused in her thinking. _Wait… he is a lady killer…. just the wrong sort on sooooo many levels._

Zsasz was watching her while he played with his knife, stroking his finger tips across the tip, while keeping his icy blue eyes focused on Jester.

"So, what do you think of Arkham City?" asked Jester, she was trying to distract him from his knife. The way he was looking at her and they way he was stroking that knife of his… well, Jester, who had experienced many a psycho, knew all too well that _that_ look meant danger.

"I think it has improved by liberating. There are so many lost soles in this place. All of them are _begging_ for my knife. They crave it. To be rid of their horrible existence that causes them so much pain," Zsasz said smiling at her, while he tapped the top of his knife.

Jester forced a smile on her face. "I think if you asked them properly they would disagree with you," she laughed. But it was forced.

Zsasz tilted his head to the side and smiled. "Would you like to be liberated little girl? I know how much you have suffered, so why would you want to suffer any more? Come here, let me cure you," Zsasz growled as he took a step towards Jester.

Jester began to back away. "Ya' know… as nice as that sounds… it would really mess up my schedule, I mean… those idiots you keep _killing_ aren't going to order themselves around and I have so much to do and no real time to d o it in…" she turned tail and sprinted as fast as she could, Zsasz close behind her.

If there was ever a time she really wished Batman would come by on his nightly destructive path… it was now.

She turned around and her eyes widened as she realised just how close Zsasz was.

Now she really wanted the bat to come, so he could plant one of his bat shaped punches, right in the middle of Zsasz's forehead.

Sprinting as fast as she could, Jester flipped on top of a dumpster and somersaulted onto a platform, before jumping onto a near by rooftop and running over to the nightly hang out the rest of Joker's crew, the ones who weren't on duty, would be, partying or betting. But it was the safest place right now, because there would be people there.

Jester jumped to the ground ran towards the door, slammed it open and slammed it shut, before leaning against it and breaving heavily.

"What's up little J?" asked Micky. One of the only thugs she liked and talked to on a regular basis.

Jester waved him off and held a finger up to say 'gimme' a minute'.

Micky nodded his head in understanding and Jester quietly walked over to one of the bar stools and sat on it, before slamming her head onto the work top.

That was why Jester hated talking to Zsasz. The guy was a freaking maniac! Granted so was she… but come on! At least she didn't kill everyone she saw.

A drunken thug placed a hand on her hip and began to lean closer to her, before Jester pulled her knife out of her pocket and quietly reminded him who it was he was touching.

With a yelp the man ran away to the other end of the room.

Street thugs Jester could handle, Zsasz… not so much.

THE END.

* * *

**Note: Okay so that's the first one. I'm going to do Killer Croc next. I hope you like it! :D**


	2. Chapter 2 Croc

Croc.

**Note: Okay, so this is my next one! :D This is Killer Croc, Ya' know Waylon Jones right? Well here it is, I hope you like! :D**

* * *

People had been going missing in the sewers, Jester was not surprised to hear this. She had expected it to be honest.

Waylon lived down there, and when you add one mean guy with a short temper with a giant crocodile skin problem you get the nasty habit of eating people.

She'd heard the thugs talk and chat, each of them telling rogue stories to each other. For a normal thug, surviving a rogue and living to tell the tale was as good as surviving an encounter with the Bat himself.

Jester would often giggle at the stories, mainly because their description of some of the rogues was so… off.

Come on, Bane was not twelve foot tall, he was only… seven foot if memory served her correct.

But…. the stories about Killer Croc, those she could by. They were very accurate, but if you had of met a giant crocodile man in the middle of an ally or sewer and lived to tell the tale, you generally weren't gonna' forget something as detailed as…

"He was huge man! The size of ten men, he looked like godzila he really did man! His breath stank like it too. Everywhere you walked there were bones man! Human bones too, they weren't no animal bones, they were human!"

Jester sighed and left the small club house the thugs used. She had heard they had dug a huge hole in the middle of the industrial district, something about charging into Penguin's land by the underground way, only problem was… people went missing, meaning less and less people wanted to go down there.

But Jester and her big mouth had gone and said that she would go down there, even if there was Batman down there, she weren't scared of no giant crocodile man.

"Me and my big mouth," she muttered as she creeped in the sewers, torch in hand. "Me and my flipin' big mouth!"

She turned a corner and screamed a little when she saw a rat run across in front of her.

Jester huffed and glared at the rodent that made her jump.

"Stupid vermin!" she growled as she continued into the dark sewers.

"Why?" she muttered to herself. "Why do I have to open my big mouth and-" she stopped mid sentence and stared at the bright glowing green question mark in front of her.

"Eddie's been down here?" she muttered in surprise.

_Well, if Eddie's been down here and _he_ didn't get eaten, I'll be fine. I mean, who's more annoying then Eddie?_

"Now there's a riddle if ever I heard one," Jester whispered to herself, a ghost of grin crossed her face as she walked towards the edge of the pipe.

She looked down when she reached the end of the pipe and jumped down, landing on the mental grating below her.

"I bet Waylon ain't down here and the boys were just trying to build up a rep."

"I don't know about building up a rep, but I've built up an appetite!"

Jester span around to watch with a look of pure horror as Croc climbed out of the water.

"Tick, tock here's the Croc!" he roared as he lunged for her.

"Holy saint Frances! Waylon it's me! " Jester shouted as she dodged him.

Croc stopped and stared down at the tiny clown. "Oh. Sorry baby 'J'. I didn't recognise your scent. You smell different."

"Probably because I've been hanging out with the boys. But have you ever considered looking with your eyes and not with you nose?" asked Jester as she picked up her flash light.

"Not much you can see when you're in water. "

"Fair point. But when you're out of the water, try to look with your eyes. You almost snapped me in half!" Jester grumbled.

"It would of made one heck of a rep if you survived that," Waylon pointed out, a smile on his face, well at least Jester thought he was smiling, it was kinda' hard to tell.

"Yeah, I don't need my rep heightened Waylon. It's high at the moment and getting snapped in half was not on my ta' do list, strangely enough," Jester shouted as she threw her hands into the air, to enlighten the point that she was not happy.

Waylon just shook his head at her. "Look kid, just scram. I have enough problems to deal with then you yapping at me like a terrier! Now leave, this ain't your land it's mine and it belongs to me but you don't belong in it!"

"Technically it's your water," Jester pointed out, only to receive a growl in response.

Jester stared at Waylon as he bared his teeth and narrowed his eyes till they turned into slits.

"Hokay…. I think I'me gonna' leave now, nice seeing Ya' Waylon," Jester said as she waved and walked off.

"Get lost Ya' little brat! This is my land! But it was nice to hear from you again Baby 'J', but stay out of the sewers!" Croc growled up in response.

"Oh believe me Waylon, I am in no mood to come back here anytime soon."

THE END.

* * *

**Note: Okay, so I hope you liked that! Please leave a review! Next up... I'm gonna go with one of my own, it's going to be Sphinx and I think it's going to be an interesting one. :D**


	3. Chapter 3 Sphinx

Sphinx.

**Note: YAY! My third one with another of my own characters. Mist Terry aka The Sphinx. I hope you enjoy. :)**

* * *

Assassins. In Gotham you were guaranteed to at least meet one in your time of living there.

Jester had met assassins, it was one of the regular things in the rogues world.

She'd met them, she'd hired them (well her boss hired them, but she was there) and she had been hunted by them. Assassins were simply a reoccurring thing in her general way of living.

Not that Jester was complaining. She'd made some real good friends who were assassins, Deadshot was evidence of that and she generally got on with them too, unless of course they were shooting at her, then her wanting to get to know them better slimmed down to an absolute zero.

Needles to say, Jester had met assassins, so she was used to them, she was used to how they were and how they fought, she had met them all… except one.

Sphinx.

Jester had never met Sphinx not personally any way. She'd met her little tag along, Crossword, but not Sphinx and secretly she was glad. She could only imagine the tantrum Eddie would throw at her if he found out she had met the Sphinx.

So maybe that was why she was trying to sneak past the little stand off between Two Face's men and Sphinx, without being seen.

"Hey kid, where'd you think you're going?!" Yelled one of the thugs as they grabbed Jester and threw her to the floor next to Sphinx, who looked down at her with a look of confusion.

"Jester," Sphinx said with a slight nod.

"Sphinx," Jester replied with a nod of her own.

"So why do these idiots want to kill you?" asked Sphinx as they stood back to back.

"Probably trying to build up a rep," Jester answered as she stared at the thugs who circled them.

"Well, it looks like we're in this together," Jester pointed out with a slight laugh.

Sphinx glared at her a little. "If you call me girlfriend, I swear I will drop kick you into the next county!" she hissed.

Jester smirked back at her. "Now don't get all sentimental on me."

The first thug came charging at Jester and she flipped before landing a straight punch to his jaw, before kicking him in the stomach and bringing his head down to her rising knee, knocking him out cold.

"Well, I got one of mine down, how are yo-" Jester's eyes widened in shock as she watched Sphinx taking out her tenth guy, then her eleventh, then her twelfth, then her thirteenth and so on.

"How do you do that?!" she cried as she continued to stare.

"A lot of training. Behind you!" shouted Sphinx.

Jester looked confused for a moment, before turning and getting a straight punch to the jaw, the thug grinned but only for a few minutes before Sphinx took him out.

"What did I say?" she growled.

Jester got to her feet, while rubbing her jaw. "Yeah, yeah I know. Not that it mattered, I mean look, they're running away, those who still can anyway."

"Hopefully with a message to Two Face, saying not to mess with me," Sphinx growled as she glared at one of the thugs on the floor.

"And if they don't?" asked Jester.

"Then I'll send one to him myself, but he'll be in pieces!" Sphinx bit out.

Jester rubbed the back of her neck nervously. "Yeah… well it was nice meeting Ya' Sphinx, but I gotta run, see Ya'!" cried Jester as she went to run.

"Hold on Jester!" Sphinx called, causing the young clown girl to stop in her tracks.

"Yeah?" she asked as she span around.

Sphinx smirked at her and tossed her an ank necklace. "Give that to Edward would you?"

Jester looked down at the necklace then back at thin air where Sphinx would of been if she hadn't left.

Jester rubbed her head in confusion before muttering. "I have got to learn that trick."

THE END.

* * *

**Note: Okay so that's Sphinx for Ya. Please check out my other story 'My mysterious assassin' to find out more about her. :D **

**My next rogue is going to Scarecrow. I hope you enjoy that one, I know I'm going to enjoy writing it. :D**


	4. Chapter 4 Scarecrow

Scarecrow.

**Note: Now we have Jonathan Crane, aka the Scarecrow. I hope you enjoy this one. :D**

* * *

Creepy Jester knew all too well, she dealt with it everyday all the time, some things were more creepy then others, but they were still creepy and they creeped Jester out, if they were really creepy.

The only time Jester ever really knew real creepy was when she was with Jonathan, now that guy knew creepy.

So why was she helping him with his toxin right now? It didn't make any sense.

"Hurry up Jester!" Crane scowled as he glared at her as she tried to pick up one of the canisters.

Jester huffed and glared at him. "I can't help but notice, you're not helping."

"I asked you to come because I thought you could do this quickly. Seems I was wrong," Scarecrow muttered.

Jester glared at him before slamming the container down on the ground. "Listen here spooky! I'm doing this as a courtesy! So don't go bossing me around, Ya' listening Ya' insufferable straw man!"

Scarecrow turned towards her, a cold look in his eyes and it was that instance that Jester released who she had mouthed off at.

She went a little paler then usual and began to back away from him.

"Listen here little girl and listen well," Scarecrow hissed as he grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him, glaring down at her. "You are in no position to give out such things!" suddenly Scarecrows eyes changed and his voice altered to that of a much more sinister one. "_And if you speak to me like that again, you broken reflection, then I will brake your mind into a million black and white pieces! Understand?!"_

Jester gave a quick nod as response and yanked her arm out of his grip, before she picked the container up and followed him again.

"Where are we going Jonny?" asked Jester.

"_Jonathan isn't here at the moment, but if you'd like to leave a message_," came the raspy reply.

Jester swallowed as she realised that Jonathan was gone and the only person there was Scarecrow at the moment.

"Err, Crow when can I talk to Jonny?"

"_Not now._"

"Okay, will I be able to talk to him soon?"

"_Probably not._"

Jester sighed and looked over at him as she placed the canister down, a lot more gentler this time then the last.

"Well, there you are. Now I need to get back and help my main boss," Jester explained as she walked towards the exit. "See Ya' Crow!"

"_Wait little girl. I wish to ask you something._"

Jester sighed, but she didn't turn round. "If it's about what I fear, then forget it. I have no desire to be shown my worst nightmares," she turned to him and hissed with an evil smirk. "Besides, I face enough horror just looking at you, Ya' no brained idiot."

Scarecrow narrowed his eyes till they turned to slits. "_You're treading on thin ice little girl!_"

"Actually I'm treading on wood and it ain't thin. Now, like I said before I really gotta go. See Ya' spooky!" she quickly ran out of his spare hideout and ran as fast as she could towards the steel mill, but not without leaving Jonathan a little surprised gift.

It had been two weeks since that little caper with Crane and out of the blue Jester got a note.

She was very surprised, even more surprised when she saw who it was from: Jonathan.

She put some gloves on, remember a time when Scarecrow would cover his letters with fear toxin and she began to read it.

_Dear Jester. _

_I am sorry for the way Scarecrow behaved._

"Good because he was a real idiot," Jester muttered to herself before she carried on reading.

_But you probably deserved it._

"Thanks a flipping' bunch Jonny," Jester growled.

_But I do thank you for your little present. His screams where most enjoyable. It's a pity you weren't there, he suffered from coulrophobia (fear of clowns) so you can see why it would of been funny to have you there too. I understand that Dead Switch suffers from that fear, perhaps you could bring her down one time? It would be fun._

_-Jonathan._

Jester paused before glaring at the note. "I ain't bringing Switchy to Ya' Jonny, but you are very welcome for the present."

THE END.

* * *

**Note: Well, I hope you liked that! It was fun to write, but I sorta dried up at the end and I know I did. Well, my next will hopefully be better, because my next one is going to be Riddler and I love writing those two together! :D**


	5. Chapter 5 Riddler

Riddler.

**Note: YAY! We have the Riddler now! I hope you guys enjoy it! :D Please leave a review!**

* * *

"Riddles, riddles everywhere. In the garden under the stairs. Riddles, riddles everywhere, hidden by the Riddler!" Jester sang to herself as she skipped down the streets of Arkham City.

It was true though. Everywhere you turned there was a riddle or a puzzle or a trophy. If Eddie was trying to prove he was better then the Bat, he was so gonna' fail. Even Jester found them easy.

_Maybe he's trying to lead bats into a false sense of security and then he'll strike!_ Jester thought to herself, that had to be the reason hadn't it?

With a slight sigh she turned to the nearest Riddler trophy and picked it up. This one wasn't even in a case, it was just lying around randomly in the middle of a walk way… and so is that one and that one too and that one over there and that one that's falling from the sky… wait what?!

Jester looked up and stared wide eyed as she saw Eddie dangling from a gargoyle, his bag of trophies in one had and much to his growing anger, they were all falling out.

"Ah. That explains why this one was on it's side and not standing up," Jester muttered as she looked towards the trophy in her hand.

She looked back at Eddie, who seemed to be cursing in anagrams again and she tapped her chin in thought.

"Jester!"

Jester blinked and looked up at Eddie who was staring at her with a look of pure annoyance.

"How long have you been standing there?!" he screamed.

Jester bit her lip and thought. "Err, a few minutes, why?"

"Isn't it obvious you little brat?! I'm hanging upside down!"

"I can see that Eddie."

"So why haven't you gotten me down yet?!"

"I thought you were trying to get a _bat's_ eye view."

"This is not the time for jokes!" Edward yelled down at her.

Jester paused and tilted her head to the side. "You sure? Because it looks like the jokes on you," she said with a small laugh.

"Laugh all you want-"

"I'm going to."

"But when you're in a position like then don't go screaming for me because I'm not going to help you out!" he yelled at her.

"The thing is Eddie, I'm never going to be in a position like that," Jester pointed out with a slight smirk.

Edward narrowed his eyes at her before hissing out. "Get. Me. Down. NOW!"

Jester giggled and began to climb up the building to where Riddler was hanging from.

When she got to the top she stood on the gargoyle and looked down, a smirk forming on her face. "Say Eddie, I love hanging around with you! Ha! Did you see what I did there?"

Edward folded his arms and glared up at her. "Forgive me if I am not amused."

"Oh come on Eddie, lighten up! It won't kill Ya'!" Jester paused and smirked. "Oops! HA!" she began to laugh madly.

"Oh god, cut it out!" Edward yelled, but Jester wasn't listening. Instead she continued to laugh.

Edward began to grow impatient. "Listen here you little brat! You half wit! Get me down from here right now!"

Jester stopped laughing and glared down at him. A half wit was she? Well now she was going to 'play' with him a little.

She always like the game conkers. Let's see what happens when you play with a Riddler.

She quickly attached herself to another gargoyle with a rope and took a big swing aiming right at the Riddler.

With a laugh she kicked him in the face causing him to spin around.

"What the hell are you doing?!" he shouted at her.

"Having a little bit of fun Eddie, you should try it some time!" she cried giggling manically as she kicked him again.

"Stop it! Stop it right now!" Edward shouted.

"Or what? What can you possibly do now huh? You're hanging upside down by your ankles. There's nothing you can do! " she laughed.

"Cut it out!" Edward shouted.

Jester had to laugh, he sounded just like a little boy, a little boy who was a whiney little brat and Jester hated whiney little brats and always gave them a good kicking, so this wasn't going to be any different.

She swung round again, but Edward caught her foot this time and yanked it down, causing Jester to slip downy he rope with a yelp.

"Okay, okay! I'll get Ya' down!" Jester said with an angry sigh as she climbed back onto the gargoyle and looked down at the rope Edward was hanging from.

"Who did this to you exactly?" she asked as she studied the rope and knot at the top, trying to figure out the best way to get him down. Of course… she could always _cut_ the rope, but she doubted Eddie would appreciate it, even if it did get him down he would still not be happy. But the way his attitude was driving her at the moment, that could be happening very soon.

"It… doesn't matter. Just get me down right now!" he shouted.

Jester paused and looked down at him. "Was it Sphinx?"

"No!"

"You sure, because the bat would use his special wire stuff."

"What does it matter who it was? Just get me down, now!"

"Yeah, hang on give me a minute," she muttered as she pulled a knife out and began to think about how she was going to do it.

"Hurry up!"

"Don't rush me!"

"Hurry up you half wit!"

"Right that's it!" she growled as she quickly cut the rope and let him drop.

There was a short scream, then a thud and then a string of anagram curses.

Jester peered down and stared at him as he stood shouting at her, something about how he was going to put her in one o his puzzles and laugh at her demise.

Jester continued to listen with a bored expression on her face, she never really noticed it before, but now she could truly see just how high pitched his voice was for a man his age.

"Eddie how old are Ya'?" she asked suddenly, which stopped his rant and made him look at her very confused.

"What?"

"How old are Ya'?"

"Umm 32 why?"

Jester paused. "Eddie, you've been 32 for four years."

"I have not, what difference does it make?! You cut the damn rope!"

"You called me a half wit!" Jester shouted back as she jumped down t the ground.

"You had it coming!" Edward shouted back in response.

Suddenly they both heard a gun like noise, then something tugged at their ankles and the next thing Jester knew she was hanging upside down with Eddie.

"Oh this is wonderful," she growled.

Edward glared at her then at the Bat who was standing on the building opposite them.

"I swear he's laughing!" Jester growled.

"What are you laughing at you big ink blot?!" Edward shrieked.

"Ink blot? Seriously Eddie? Huh and I thought my jokes were bad," Jester giggled a little.

"Your jokes are always bad!" Edward snapped back.

Batman looked across at them and smirked. "And you're the captain of green I see."

Jester giggled as Edward began to yell the most amazing anagrams in the world, but she was mostly laughing at Batman's joke.

The bat swooped away and left Jester and Riddler hanging in the air, with Jester still giggling.

"Shut up!" Edward snapped.

Jester turned to him and smirked, it was the sort of smirk that showed the unhinged side of her personality and with an evil laugh she whispered her little song from earlier.

"Riddles, riddles everywhere. In the garden, under the stairs. Riddles, riddles everywhere, hidden by the Riddler," she decided to add something extra to it and with a small giggle she sand at the top of her voice. "Riddles, riddles everywhere. In the garden, under the stairs. Riddles, riddles everywhere, hidden by the Riddler. But now it seems there are no more riddles to be found 'cause the Riddler is hanging upside down, with his favourite black and white clown!"

THE END.

* * *

**Note: Okay, so that's that one done! :D My next rogue that Jester is going to have a little fun with is Harleen Quinzel, aka Harley Quinn! :D I hope you like it!**


	6. Chapter 6 Harley Quinn

Harley Quinn.

**Note: Okay so here we have Harley Quinn! :D I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Which rogue is the shopaholic? You ask and everyone will answer the same: Harley Quinn.

Harley loved shopping, she lived and breathed it, as well as her Mister J. But Harley never went shopping alone, oh no. She found it boring then.

So Harley was planning her shopping day and asking round the rest of the girls if they would want to come.

Ivy said she was looking after her plants, Selina said she was robbing a store on the other side of town and Sphinx said she had a hit to do so that really only left one person.

Jester had originally planned to have a nice quiet night, just sitting around reading her comics and hopefully, if she could sneak it in, she'd be eating ice cream.

These plans shattered however when Harley jumped into her room and grabbed her arm, before dragging her out of her room.

"Come on Humbug! We're going shopping!" she shouted with glee as she pulled Jester on to her Harley Davison, black and red in colour scheme of course.

With a cry of glee and pure joy Harley started the engine and sped off.

Jester hung on for dear life. Harley's driving was insane and they were on a motorcycle!

When they finally stopped it was out side the huge shopping centre, but it was close, not that that mattered to Harley.

Before Jester could ever comprehend what was happening Harley had grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the vent on the outside, before shoving her in it and following afterwards.

"Harley, why am I here?" Jester asked as they crawled through the vent.

"Isn't it obvious?"

"If it was obvious I wouldn't be asking."

Harley rolled her eyes and explained. "We're here to shop and have fun!"

"But the stores are closed," Jester pointed out.

"Since when has that mattered?" asked Harley.

Jester was silent and they reached the end of the vent, she kicked it open and jumped down.

"Well, we're here. What do you want to do?" she asked as Harley jumped down next to her.

"I told Ya' Humbug! We're here ta' shop and have fun!" Harley cried as she grabbed her arm again and sprinted down the shopping centre's first floor.

At first Jester was nervous, Harley ran into every shop and came out with at least two bag full and Jester was getting slightly worried, but soon she began to enjoy herself too. I mean it wasn't that bad, she could have as much stuff as she would like.

In the end they had so much stuff that Jester had to brake into a electric car place for kids and get a car with a trailer.

They laughed the hole time as Jester drove round the shopping mall with Harley on back with the bags.

"Hey little J! Look over there!" Harley shouted as she pointed to the jewellery store.

Jester smiled and stared at the glittering diamonds. "Oooo! Pretty."

"Ya' thinking what I'm thinking?"asked Harley grinning.

"Oh but of course!" Jester ran over and smashed the glass, with Harley following close behind her.

Jester grabbed as much as she could and placed it on her wrists and neck even her head.

"Harley, look at all the pretties!" she cried as she span around.

Harley laughed and grabbed Jester's hand. "Come on Humbug! Let's have a race!" she cried as she pointed to the two segways.

Jester giggled. "Ya' on!"

"Yahoo!" cried Harley as she went whizzing around the bend, Jester close behind her.

"Eat my dust Humbug!" Harley shouted.

Jester came zooming up on the inside. "Eat mine Harley!"

They whizzed round and cross thee line.

"That was fun!" cried Jester.

"Say kiddo, how about we do some redecorating?" Harley suggested with a grin.

Jester grinned back and they raced to the arts and crafts store.

Green, purple, red, black, white and orange. They grabbed all of those colours and raced round the shopping centre throwing paint everywhere and writing things like _'Harley was here' _or_ 'The jokes on you!'_

Jester pulled out her smart phone and turned to Harley. "I think we need a little bit of music and a photo!"

Harley grinned and they posed in front of their best bit of art.

"What music are Ya' putting on kiddo?" she asked as they walked along the floor towards the sweet store.

"I'm putting 'Happy' on Ya' know by Pharrell Williams."

"Yeah! That's like my fave song at the mo'!"

"Great come on!" Jester shouted as they ran into the sweet store and grabbed as many sweets as they could before going back on the car and driving around.

Harley was dancing in the back as Jester bobbed up and down to the beat while she drove.

Suddenly Harley squealed and grabbed Jester's arm dragging her off the car and towards the make up store.

"Come on kiddo! It's time for a make over!" she shouted.

Jester giggled and they danced down the ile as they grabbed make up off shelves, then they called into a hat store and place the hats on their heads, while dancing at same time.

Running around the shopping mall they found a trolly and Jester sat in it while Harley pushed, she grabbed stuff and threw it in before grabbing a new pot of red paint and throwing it on a nice white bed spread that was on show.

"Hey Humbug! This is a loot and run not a hit and run!" Harley laughed.

Jester laughed with her. "With a little bit of vandalism thrown in there!"

"Ya' got that right kid!"

They ran into the cosmetics and Harley grabbed sun screen. "Here kiddo you'll need this!"

"Harley, I don't tan," Jester deadpanned.

"Yeah but you might burn," Harley pointed out.

Jester shook her head. "I'm not even going to ask."

"Jester look! Karaoke!" Harley shouted as she ran over.

Jester began to film as Harley sang and danced to 'Happy'.

"This is so much fun!" cried Jester as they ran around again and again on their segways.

"Yeah but we better get going home now Baby J," Harley sighed.

"How?! We only have a motorbike!" Jester shouted.

"Oh I think we'll do just fine," Harley laughed as she got off her segway and dove out in a huge truck.

"YAY! Let's load up and roll out!" cried Jester as she quickly opened the back and began to pile up the stuff.

Outside it was quiet, very quiet. There was no sirens just peace and quiet.

This was shattered however when a huge truck came crashing out of the biggest shopping mall in Gotham, driven by a maniac.

When they got back Harley and Jester sat on the sofa eating ice cream and laughing at the pictures and selfies they took.

Suddenly the news blared on and it was talking about the shopping mall.

Harley and Jester watched the news article before turning to each other and grinning.

With a 'YEAH!" they hifived and continued to eat their ice cream.

THE END.

* * *

**Note: Yeah! So that's Harley! Up next we have Deadshot! Because teaching Jester how to shoot is such a good idea! :D**


End file.
